Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -10\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -10\% = -\dfrac{10}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{10} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{10} } = \dfrac{1 \times -1 } {2 \times 10 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{10} } = -\dfrac{1}{20} $